The Legend of Korra Finally
by RydenJager
Summary: After living on the Air Temple island for a month, Mako confronts Korra to finally tell her something.


**FINALLY**

by: RydenJager

It was late evening on the Air temple island as Korra was walking through the courtyard. She was in her usual water tribe outfit as she had just finished her training for the day and was heading inside for a dinner. Meanwhile Mako was on the other side of the temple. He was dressed in his coat and pants with his red scarf draped around his neck. He was looking for Korra. As he looked up he spotted the Avatar walking toward the house.

"Korra!" He called.

She stopped when she saw her friend hurrying in her direction. When Mako stopped in front of her, he spoke.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

Mako then motioned in the direction of the meditation gazebo as Korra followed him. It had been a month since Mako, Bolin and Asami had moved onto the island, and things had been a bit awkward. Especially since Mako and Asami had broken up almost two weeks ago. It had giving Mako time to _finally _sort out his feelings.

The view from the gazebo was calm and a good place to talk. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon as they arrived. Mako walked to the far railing of the gazebo as Korra leaned against the doorway.

"What do you need to talk about?" Korra asked.

"It's about our relationship." Mako said turning toward the Avatar.

"Relationship?" Korra wondered, standing up straight.

"I've been comparing my feelings about you and Asami since she and I broke up and I think I've _finally _come to a conclusion." Mako replied.

"What's your conclusion?" Korra asked, with a smirk.

Mako took a deep breath and exhaled before revealing his findings. He then spoke.

"Asami is, she's pretty, smart, and elegant." Mako commented with a praising tone.

Korra then held up her hand which stopped Mako.

"I get it." She started, "Even after the break up your feelings for me are still casual."

Mako looked puzzled and tried to speak, but Korra stopped him again.

"You still like her, and I'm fine with that." Korra said.

She then turned to leave as a single tear was beginning to form in her eye, when Mako suddenly spoke.

"But she's not you!" Mako replied, quickly.

This stopped the Avatar as her expression became surprised. The tear she had formed fell with more trying to follow, but Korra held herself.

"Korra, you're the Avatar." Mako said.

"And that's the only comparison you have of me to her?" Korra asked, her back still to Mako.

"No, you're hotheaded, impulsive, you're even infuriating-" Mako was cut off when Korra turned and spoke.

"I get it!" She snapped, talking a step toward him.

"And strong." Mako said.

Korra was speechless when he complimented her.

"Korra, you're fun, intelligent, incredibly talented, and you're beautiful." Mako finished.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was a little too much as her emotions were getting the better of her as her eyes became watery again. Mako then began to walked toward Korra, her heart beginning to beat faster as Mako continued.

"At first I did like you a lot but remembering who you were was getting in the way of my feelings, and it was hard to say anything until a month ago." Mako paused, stopping a couple feet from Korra, "And with you being the Avatar, the world in human form, I didn't think I deserved you or whether or not I could prove my worth to you, me a simple guy, trying to make it in this harsh world."

Korra couldn't help but look in all at Mako's confession. Mako then paused as he took another breath and continued.

"With Asami, her accepting me was a shock really, but I couldn't forget how I felt about you." Mako paused, "So it was hard for me to think if you, some greater, would accept me."

There was a moment of silence and Mako waited to hear if Korra was going to comment or walk away or both. Korra then looked up at him, gazing at his amber eyes and spoke.

"Mako, from the moment I met you." Korra started, "You seem to be nothing more than a rude, stuck up, insensitive jerk."

Mako accepted everything she had said as his gaze went to the floor, because it was true. He had been a jerk to her even after becoming friends with Korra. And well here was the moment whether or she still liked him and to whether he really did deserve, Korra. He waited in silence when Korra spoke again.

"And yet I had still come to have a crush on you." She said

It was now Mako's turn to listen as he looked up, his heart was gaining pace. He looked to Korra who was seeming to be fighting tears, her cerulean eyes were trying to fill with the salty water, but Korra still fought.

"When I confessed to you at the tournament it hurt me to hear your rejection." Korra said, looking away, "But I felt so much better when you told me that you liked me back, saying that I was amazing."

Mako smiled slightly remembering that night was the same as their first kiss. Korra's gaze went back to Mako's as she continued.

"Yes, I'm the Avatar, but even so I'm also just a simple small town girl." Korra paused, "Who is also trying to make it in a world that expects so much greatest out of me."

Mako took a step closer to Korra as she look to the floor. The sun was almost to set as Mako put his hand to Korra's chin, lifting her gaze back to his. Korra smiled as Mako leaned in, placing his lips on hers, sealing his words with a passionate kiss, as Korra returned it with just as much feeling. Mako's arms wrapped around Korra's waist as Korra brought her arms around Mako's neck. The kiss was what both of them had been wanting ever since that first kiss a month ago.

They released for a breath, as Mako looked at Korra, he saw the tears she had been fighting _finally_ falling. Korra was strong as a person and as the Avatar, but at the same time she was just a regular teenager with the same vulnerability as any other her age. Mako embraced Korra as she had finally let go her emotions of how happy she was. They then left the gazebo and headed to the temple. After having dinner with Tenzin and Pema, the kids, Bolin and Asami, everyone headed off to bed. Bolin went straight to his room, pleased with the meal and a full belly as did Asami to hers, complimenting Pema on the meal, but Mako and Korra hung back after everyone left the dining area.

They had volunteered to put away the dishes and cleaned up since Pema was getting closer to her due date, so her and Tenzin as well as the kids retired to their rooms. As Korra was now washing the plates, Mako was drying the clean cups, as he put them away in the cabinet. Finishing the cups, Mako walked up behind Korra wrapping his arms around her waist, as he then kissed her neck,. Mako then let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Korra asked.

"Remember when I said you were the Avatar and I was an idiot?" Mako said.

"Yeah?" Korra wondered.

"You were right about the idiot part." Mako replied, with another chuckle.

Korra giggled some at remembering that for it was when they first met. The same night she had seen how amazing Mako was at Pro-bending.

"I just wish I could have realized all this a month ago." Mako answered, laying his forehead on Korra's shoulder as he hugged her tighter, "This just feels so right."

Korra smiled and dried her hands as she turned to Mako, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him. Returning the action, Mako had himself pressed against Korra, pushing her into the counter, the heat of the kiss was reacting to their bodies as their kisses were getting deeper and hotter. It was becoming too much as they broke the kiss. Mako, had never really kissed Asami and the feelings he felt with Korra was more that he had ever felt when he was with Asami. Mako then stepped back realizing things were getting to intense. Korra felt the same as she then turned and finish putting up the plates.

It was now time for both of them to retire for the night, for Korra had more airbending training early the next morning. So Mako and Korra walked slowly hand-in-hand to her room. His room was just down the hall, so he wasn't too far from Korra. When they stopped in from of her bedroom door, Mako kissed Korra once more as she replied, both of them tightening their grip. Mako hugged Korra's waist as Korra held even more onto Mako's jacket.

_Finally_ they broke the kiss, but they didn't let go. Mako put his forehead to Korra's as they stood for a moment in the hallway taking in each other's presence. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, at least not yet. They had just gotten together and the first day was over. They had to part ways, but the wait wouldn't be too long. Heck they had waited a month, a few hours was nothing. Mako then reached up and removed his scarf, as he then wrapped it around Korra's neck, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hat Trick." Mako said with a sincere smile.

"Same to you, Mr. Hat Trick." Korra replied with the same expression.

With that Mako walked down the hall, as Korra watched him open his bedroom door, she opened hers, entering their rooms at the same time. Closing the door behind him, Mako sighed with the relief of _finally_ being able to be with Korra, and that he had _finally_ realized his true feelings for her. He looked at his brother, sound asleep with Pabu sitting in his little bed. Mako then took off his shoes, shirt and jacket, as he laid down in his bed closing his eyes with a smile on his face, Korra was now _finally_ his.

Meanwhile Korra had undressed to her undershirt and shorts but was still wearing Mako's scarf. She walked toward her bed as she petted her sleeping Polar bear dog, Naga, who was sound asleep as Korra laid down. Pulling the covers to her chin Korra snuggled the scarf as she could only smile and think of how she and Mako were now officially together. It had _finally_ happened, Mako was now, _finally_ hers.

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own these characters_

_MAKORRA 5ever!  
_


End file.
